


Le fils de Voldemort

by AngelLyslion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Harry découvre qu'il est le fils de Voldemort. Il doit s'habituer à être son héritier
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Point de vue d'Harry Potter

Dans un manoir à Little Hangleton, durant une chaude nuit d'été de pleine lune. Deux hommes discutent ou plutôt le premier crie sur un autre plus petit et plus gros.

« Quedever, je t'ai dit que le garçon est intouchable ! Hurle un mage noir revenu à la vie depuis peu de temps. Tu crois que les règles ne sont pas valides pour toi ?  
— Bien sûr que non Maître ! Pardonnez-moi mon maître, mais c'était la seule façon de vous ramener ! Bredouille son serviteur.  
— Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as blessé mon fils et j'ai clairement stipulé que si le moindre mal lui est fait le coupable le regrettera amèrement ? CRUCIO ! crie le mage noir le plus craint.  
Le Rat crie à l'agonie et quelques secondes plus tard le mage noir lance un Avada Kedavra et le traitre meurt dès que le rayon vert l'atteint.  
— Harry je sais très bien que tu m'entends et ce que j'ai dit à propos que tu es mon fils et la pure vérité.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre au 4 Privet Drive choqué de cette révélation. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai assistés à sa renaissance et à la mort de Cédric. Et chaque nuit, je fais de mauvais rêves sur sa résurrection et le décès de Cédric, je revois toujours en boucles les actions et ce fameux vaisseau lumineux vert se diriger vers mon camarade.  
Je sais que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, par peur de cauchemarder de nouveau. Je lance un petit tempus sans baguette pour savoir l'heure. Je peux lire qu'il est 01h24 du matin. Et donc le reste de ma journée va être très longue, très longue.

Je médite sur cet étrange rêve. Moi, être son fils c'est impossible ! Toutes les fois où je l'ai rencontré et qu'il a essayées de me tuer ou l'un de ses sbires. Je me répète en boucle que Voldemort n'est pas mon père et que cette situation est impossible. Mais au fond de moi, une petite partie y croit, cela expliquerait pourquoi je comprends les serpents et que j'ai failli atterrir chez les serpentards durant ma première année.

Quelques semaines après la révélation Voldemort m'a kidnappé durant une nuit, j'ignore comment il a pu rentré, sûrement que la barrière de sang s'est brisée ou à moins qu'elle n'ait jamais existé et que cela était une excuse pour que je reste avec des personnes abusives, Voldemort m'a emmené au manoir Riddle. J'ai interdiction de quitter ma chambre pour éviter de malheureux accidents et provoquer des duels. Je sais qu'il y a quelques mangemorts qui sont au courant de ma présence et qui connaissent ma filiation. Tel que Malfoy, Snape et Black-Lestrange.

point de vue d'Albus Dumbledore

Je hais ce Potter, il faut que je le tue avant que Tom découvre qu'il est son fils et le récupère. S'il y arrive à le reprendre, la guerre est perdue d'office pour la lumière. Mais si ce morveux naïf reste de mon côté j'hérite de sa fortune puisque je suis son gardien magique et je prendrai une retraite bien méritée, loin de tous ces bons à rien travaillant au ministère et loin de ces gamins pleurnichards. Je donnerais une partie à Granger et Weasley pour les récompenser de leur travail avec ce gosse prétentieux. Et aussi il faut que je récompense les Dursley pour l'avoir rendu si maniable et aussi soumis. Ils ont fait un travail magnifique. Il est naïf et craintif. Une arme tellement facile à manier que cela devient ennuyant.

Ce stupide morveux a disparu et je ne sais pas où il est. J'espère que ce n'est pas Tom qui l'a ou qu'il le découvre en premier. Mais si c'est Tom qui l'a, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il le tue sans qu'il sache la vérité qu'il a tuée son précieux Alexender. Il sera tellement dévasté par la mort de son fils que de le tuer sera un jeu d'enfant et ainsi j'aurai toute la gloire et le monde sorcier britannique ce prosternera à mes pieds ! Une fois de plus. Je prends un bonbon au citron et rigole tellement que mon plan est ingénieux. Dû au bonbon je m'étouffe. Maudite sucrerie.

Une semaine que ce stupide gamin a disparu et aucune trace de lui. Je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau en attendant que Snape réponde à ma convocation pour savoir s'il ne serait pas aux mains de Voldemort.   
J'entends des coups à la porte, je prends mon air de papi gâteau.

— Severus, mon garçon rentre. Je ne l'ai dit encore a personne, mais a Harry a disparu, il y a une semaine. Et je voulais savoir si Tom n'a pas convoqué une réunion pour savoir s'il n'a pas kidnappé Harry et qu'il ne l'avait pas torturé ou tué.  
— Non je n'ai eu aucun retour, désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aidé Albus.  
— Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, mais si tu as des nouvelles n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Ce maudit gamin a disparu de la Grande-Bretagne. Chaque hibou que je lui envoie me revient, c'est comme s'il était mort. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je vais attendre jusqu'à la rentrée et s'il n'est pas présent j'envisagerai de prévenir le ministère de sa disparition et qu'il a été sûrement capturé et torturé par Tom.   
Crédule comme le ministre est, il me croira.


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue D'Harry Potter

Voldemort vient souvent dans ma chambre qui possède les couleurs de Serpentard. Il me parle, mais je fais comme s'il n'existe pas. Un moment il a abandonné ce qui m'arrange bien. Je le hais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'écouter et croire tout ce qui me dit.

De temps à autre il y a Nagini qui me tient compagnie et qui me parle de la vie de Tom avant qu'il ne devienne un mage noir et plus précisément de ses années à l'orphelinat ou il a été maltraité et battu par les autres.

En parlant de ce dernier, il rentre avec son élégance éternelle dans ma chambre avec un plateau-repas qu'il porte et un deuxième qui flotte derrière lui.  
Je m'assois sur mon lit pour lui faire un peu de place. Si je bouge c'est par politesse pas parce que je le veux.

— Harry, il faut vraiment que tu saches la vérité. Quelques jours après ta naissance Dumbledore et son ordre de poulet grillé sont venus au manoir. Il t'ont kidnappé et fais passer pour le fils des Potter, la seule personne présente ce soir-là été Lily Evans. La famille Potter s'est éteinte à la mort de Charlus Potter. Il n'y a jamais eu de James Potter. Lucius a eu une sœur jumelle qui a été kidnappée et transformée en garçon et elle a été confié aux soins des Potter et heureusement pour les Malfoy le jour de son héritage la vérité a éclaté et peu temps après son héritage j'ai découvert qu'elle et moi étions âme sœur et tu es né preuve de notre amour inconditionnel.  
Après un an de recherche, je suis arrivé à te retrouver, mais tu étais sous le sort de Fidélité est impossible de trouver la maison, mais grâce à Quedever j'ai pu rentrer et au moment où j'allais te prendre pour transplané Dumbledore est arrivé il a lancé un Avada Kedavra et tu connais la suite. Et je jure que sur ma magie que je n'ai pas menti à Harry Potter sur tout ce que je viens de lui dire. Et ton vrai nom est Alexender Thomas Malfoy Riddle Serpentard. 

Je sais que grâce au serment il ne me ment pas et qu'il est vraiment mon père. D'un autre côté je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance.  
J'ai toujours voulu une famille, j'ai l'occasion de l'avoir. Mais est ce nous pourront être une vraie famille ? Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

En y repensant quand j'étais avec Dumbledore, il était souvent sur ses gardes en ma présence. Et Hermione et Ron me cachaient quelque chose. Mes doutes concernant le fourchelange et que j'ai presque fini à Serpentard sont validés. Si je pouvais remonté le temps je serrai la main de Malfoy et j'accepterai d'aller à Serpentard, car peut-être que j'accepterai plus facilement cette vérité. Je viens de persécuté que Malfoy Jr est techniquement mon cousin et Malfoy Sr est mon oncle.  
Accepter que nous soyons une famille sera plus facile qu'accepter que Voldemort et moi partageons le lien père/fils.

Point de vue de Voldemort

Maintenant que mon fils connaît la vérité, même s'il doit douter et croire que c'est un piège pour que je le garde enfermé ici, je dois trouver un moyen de le ramener à mes côtés. Ainsi je pourrai lui expliquer toute la vérité et a commencé par sa mère et toutes les manipulations du chef de la lumière, rien que penser à lui me donne la nausée. Il est encore plus sombre, manipulateur et calculateur que Grindelwald et moi réuni. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas fini à Serpentard. Mais revenons à mon objectif premier qui est de ramener mon fils unique et mon héritier pour l'emmener loin des manigances de ce vieux fou avide de pouvoir et de renommée. Qui sait ce qu'il fera si son plan réussit.

Je rentre avec appréhension dans la chambre de mon fils, des plateaux repas un que je tiens et le deuxième que je fais léviter dernier moi pour lui révéler la vérité et en lui faisant et lui révéler son véritable nom. Je pénètre dans sa chambre doucement et m'approche du lit où mon héritier est couché, dès qu'il croise mon regard il s'assoit pour me faire de la place même s'il ne le fait par bonté de cœur. J'espère juste suite à cette conversation, il m'acceptera un peu plus et qu'il adhère à l'idée que je suis son père et que rien ne peut faire changer les choses. Je lui explique l'identité de « James Potter » son kidnapping et comment j'ai réussi à le retrouver.  
Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment pour dire que sa mère Lucinda Malfoy est vivante.  
Je pense que digérer le fait que je sois son père et que toute sa vie est mensonge est suffisant pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue d'Alexender**

Je suis toujours enfermé dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres alias mon père. Je sais que le directeur est plus manipulateur que je le pensais au début. J'ai eu quelques doutes après que j'ai surpris une conservation entre le directeur et mes "amis".

— Miss Granger, Miss Wesley et Monsieur Wesley comment avance le projet Potter ?  
— Il avance assez bien Monsieur, à partir de la rentrée nous allons commencer à lui administrer le philtre d'amortentia. Une fois qu'il m'aura épousé à nous les coffres Potter. Et nous pourrons vivre sans qu'ils nous gâchent la vie après qu'il soit mort, une mort accidentelle pour qu'il n'y est aucun soupçon.  
— Quand pourrons-nous arrêter de faire semblant d'être ses amis ?  
— Encore un peu de patience Hermione, le seigneur des ténèbres et son fils vont bientôt mourir !  
— Tant mieux, car chaque année, il nous entraîne dans des missions impossibles ! S'exclame le roux.  
— Prends ton mal en patience Ron ! Je vous promets que bientôt tout sera fini !

Et après cette phrase je suis partie rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor dans le dortoir des garçons pour préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain, sans trop penser à ce que j'avais entendu plutôt. Je ne savais pas si c'est par peur que mes premiers amis m'ont manipulé et trahi ou si c'était pour une autre raison.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais qui je suis. Toutes mes croyances et mes repères se sont effondrés. Mes amis ne le sont pas et mes ennemis ne sont pas sincèrement des ennemis si Voldemort. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mon père et que j'ai une famille. La question que je me pose est est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

**Point de vue de Voldemort**

Je sais que l'anniversaire de mon fils se rapproche à grands pas et j'ignore toujours ce que je vais lui offrir. Je convoque Lucius pour lui demander des conseils, car il a un fils et comprend mieux que moi les adolescents que moi. En plus, refusant de m'adresser la parole, j'ignore ce qu'il l'aime.

— Mon seigneur vous m'avez fait demandé ?  
— Oui Lucius ! Comme tu le sais, l'anniversaire de mon fils se rapproche et j'ignore quoi oui offrir, car il refuse de me parler !  
— Une chose que vous pouvez faire même si cela ne vous plaira pas, c'est de le laisser retourner à Poudlard, sous une autre idée. Rester enfermé pour un adolescent est dur. Si vous lui faites cette faveur, il sera plus ouvert ! Et aussi pour son anniversaire invitez mon fils et ses amis pour qu'ils fassent connaissance et pour qu'il est des personnes sures qu'ils puissent compter si vous décidez de l'inscrire à Poudlard. Et je sais de source sûre qulil aime voler !  
— Merci, Lucuis, tu peux disposer ! Le blond s'incline et quitte la pièce avec sa grâce habituelle.

Pendant d'innombrables heures, je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire pour faire plaisir à mon fils. Et est-ce que je devais prévenir ma femme qu'il avait récupéré leur enfant ? En fin de compte, j'ai préféré garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'Alexender accepte qu'il soit mon fils. Je sais très bien que si Lucinda voit notre fils me repousser, cela lui briserait de nouveau le cœur et elle repartirait en dépression. Pour l'instant, ma moitié vit avec son frère. Et je lui rends visite tous les jours. Le château lui fait penser à notre enfant disparu et pour sa santé mentale, je l'ai envoyé habiter chez son frère. Comme cela, ils ont pu faire plus amples connaissances.

Quelques jours plus tard pour l'anniversaire d'Alexender

— Maître, mon fils et ses amis sont là. Déclare Lucius.  
— Bien Misty, emmène-les dans les appartements de mon fils.  
— Oui Maître, couine l'elfe de maison.

**Point de vue d'Alexender**

— Jeune Maître des personnes sont ici sur ordre de votre père.  
— De qui s'agit-il ?  
— Sont présents les héritiers Malfoy, Nott et Zabini ainsi que l'héritière Parkinson  
— Bien, fais-les rentrer.  
— Bonjour Riddle.  
— Salut Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson,  
— Alors le Grand Alexender est le fils de notre seigneur et aussi mon cousin.  
— Oui Malfoy et qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?  
— Rien du tout, je sens que cette année à Poudlard risque d'être amusante ! La lumière a perdu son Golden Boy, Granger et Wesley seront seuls et perdus, je vais bien en profiter.  
— Je m'en fous, ils sont juste des sales profiteurs ! J'ai découvert qu'ils sont amis avec moi juste pour mon ancienne renommée et mon argent.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, notre ancienne rancœur est partie et nous commençons à nous entendre. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je les considère comme des connaissances, mais avec un peu de temps je pourrais les considérer comme de bons amis.

J'attends que mon père rentre dans ma chambre avec les deux plateaux-repas.

— Alexender, j'ai reçu ta lettre de Poudlard pour cette année ce matin. Même si je préférai que tu restes ici pour ta sécurité. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard, mais si tu y vas, il faudrait que tu t'inscrives sous le nom de Alexender Malfoy.  
Il m'explique l'histoire de couverture et j'acquiesce.

— Merci... Papa. Même si j'ai eu de mal à la dire. Il a fait un effort pour se rapprocher de moi et me faire plaisir alors c'est normal qu'en retour que je fasse un pas dans sa direction.

\---

Depuis quelques jours, je vis avec les Malfoy pour rendre le plan crédible aux yeux du monde sorcier. Bien sûr cette décision a été prise sans mon accord.

Depuis mon déménagement, je me suis pas mal rapproché de Draco, je le considère même comme mon meilleur ami. Et le reste du groupe comme des amis de confiance. Nous formons un groupe uni et soudé prêt a affronté n'importe quel défi qui nous attendait pour cette année qui s'annonce.


	4. Chapter 4

Point de vue d'Albus Dumbledore

Quelques jours avant la rentrée je me rends à la baque pour retirer de la banque. (NDA : Normal c'est le but d'une banque de retirer de l'argent ou en poser d'ailleurs.)

— Cela est inadmissible ! Je crie en plein milieu de la banque sorcière. Comment cela se fait que je n'aie plus l'accès aux comptes des Potter et des Peverell ? Alors que je suis le gardien magique du jeune Potter ?  
— Il a été porté à notre attention que vous vous servez dans ces deux comptes alors que vous n'avez aucun droit sur ces deux anciennes familles. Sachant que vous avez subtilisé un bébé provenant d'une ancienne famille de sang pur pour la donner à un autre. Cela bloque tout retrait et c'est Lucuis qui s'occupe des comptes des Potter et Peverell jusqu'à ce que le jeune Alexender soit majeur. Soyez content nous en avons parlé à personne pour l'instant, mais si vous insistez vos secrets ne le seront plus pour très longtemps. Et votre tour de gloire s'effondra ! Me menace le gobelin.

Je sors d'un pas rageux murmurant dans ma longue barbe blanche que je n'en resterai pas là et que je récupérai ce qui me revient de droit même si pour cela je dois enfreindre les lois. Je vois Lucuis remonté des voutes avec une grosse bourse en main rempli de galions d'or.

— Merci pour votre service Sir Gobelin. Il dépose la bourse sur le comptoir.  
— Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Mr Malfoy.

Ce qui me met encore plus en rogne, à la sortie de la baque je transplane aux portes du château et marche en direction de mon bureau. Dans ce dernier, je laisse ma magie se déchaînée à la fin il ne restait pas grand-chose épargné par ma colère, mais un sort de réparation remet tout en place comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui m'a surpris lors de ces derniers jours et que les Malfoy ont accueilli un jeune orphelin. Je me demande si c'est possible qu'il soit mon arme.

\---

Point de vue d'Alexender

La fin des vacances arrive et demain rendez-vous à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire, qui j'espère sera normal.

Le lendemain matin, le couple Malfoy nous transplanent à la gare et nous embarquons dans le train rouge flamboyant. 

— BIENVENUE POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNÉE. Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous accueilliez Alexender Malfoy. Il est un cousin éloigné de la branche Malfoy et puisque ses parents sont morts et que Lucuis est son seul parent vivant il a été recueilli par eux jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit son héritage magique.

Je m'avance avec toute la grâce que j'ai jusqu'au Choixpeau. Arrivé au niveau du tabouret, je m'assois sur ce dernier. Le professeur Mcgonagall me dépose l'objet magique.

— Je vois jeune héritier que tu connais la vérité est tu prêt à écouter mon conseil de la dernière fois et de faire honneur à ta maison et ton héritage ?  
— Oui.  
— Très bien, il vaut mieux SERPENTARD !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant de la table des verts et argent se fait entendre et je me dirige vers la source du bruit. Je m'assois à côté de mon cousin.  
Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Harry Potter ne sera pas présent cette année jusqu'à la défaite de Lord Voldemort, un ensemble de frissons traverse l'ensemble de la salle à l'énonciation du prénom de mon père, je me fais petit à petit à cette idée. Il subit un entraînement spécial avec les meilleures aurores du pays pour avoir plus de chances de le vaincre.

La soirée se passe et je m'endors prêt pour affronter une nouvelle année scolaire qui m'attend.

Point de vue de Voldemort

Depuis plusieurs jours, je réfléchis à un plan qui mettra définitivement la lumière K.O. Et comme cela je serai sûr que mon fils sera en sécurité, loin de ce fou manipulateur. Je préviendrai Severus, mais je laisse mon fils ignorant pour éviter qu'il ne se mette en danger pour rien comme il a l'habitude de le faire pour protéger les personnes qu'ils aiment.  
Et j'ai hâte que la grande bataille commence pour avoir l'honneur de tuer ce vieux bouc accro à ses bonbons aux citrons et ils sont sûrement drogués.

J'ai peur pour mon précieux fils. Il est entouré du prétendu seigneur de la lumière, mais quelle personne de ladite lumière kidnappe un bébé à peine, le change de sexe, le change de sexe et le place dans une famille rivale ? Et aussi qui placerait un enfant dans une famille abusive ?  
Pas une personne censée, du moins je le crois !

Je crois que Luncinda est au courant que je lui cache quelque chose. Pour l'instant, elle n'a fait aucune réflexion, mais cela de devrait tarder la connaissant. Avoir gardé ce secret aussi longtemps me surprend, car elle sait direct quand je lui cache quelque chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue d'Alexander

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je ne porte plus de lunettes. Mes yeux sont bleus/verts. Mes cheveux sont restés ébène, mais avec quelques reflets blonds et maintenant ils sont lisses et m'arrivent au niveau de la nuque. J'ai gagné quelques centimètres et récupéré un poids normal pour mon âge.  
Je sors de la salle de bain et remarque que Draco m'attend déjà pour prendre le petit déjeuner.  
Aussi toutes mes blessures sont guéries et il me reste quelques cicatrices dues à mon oncle et ses « punitions ». La cicatrice que je vais garder à vie est « MONSTRE » qu'il a marqué au fer rouge.

Avec Draco et le reste des serpentards de mon année, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour nous restaurer. Nous échangeons sur des sujets variés et regarde assez souvent mes anciens amis pour voir que ma supposée disparition ne les touche pas. Cela me fait mal, Draco voyant sûrement mon mal être nous fait quitter la grande salle pour nous diriger à notre premier cours qui est la métamorphose.

Durant ce cours comme les autres qui ont suivi, tous les professeurs excepté celui de potion et d'histoire m'ont demandé de faire une démonstration pour connaître mon niveau. J'ai réussi leur test à main levée.

Cette première semaine était éprouvante et énervante. J'ai eu quelques interactions avec mes anciens camarades et cela ne c'est pas très bien terminé et sur ordre de mon père tous les serpentards ont veillé à ce que je ne saute aucun repas et que je mangeais une ration suffisante pour que je puisse quitter la grande salle toujours accompagné de Draco ou d'une autre personne de ma maison, de ma classe ou des années supérieures. Mon père ne veut pas me laisser seul le temps que le vieux fou contrôle Poudlard. Et comme cela il s'assure que je suis toujours là et que la veille chèvre ne s'est pas approchée de moi.  
Je me sens comme un gamin de trois ans avec toutes ces maudites règles à respecter et s'il y en a une que j'enfreigne Severus le rapportera à mon père et cela va mal finir pour moi.

Je me dirige à la bibliothèque avec Théo pour terminer un devoir et ainsi être libre ce week-end et aller en toute tranquillité au Près au lard.

— Ça va ? me demande ce dernier voyant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.  
— Oui, juste fatigué des règles de mon père. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un enfant. Aussi avoir autant d'attention est étrange pour moi. Mais dans l'ensemble oui tout va parfaitement bien et toi ?  
— Oui. Dépêchons-nous, la bibliothèque ne va pas tarder à fermer.  
— Tu as raison !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien avec Théo, je suis calme et détendue. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais je n'étais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou pas. En soi je n'ai jamais vraiment connu l'amour donc je ne peux décrire ce que je ressens pour lui.  
Nous marchons plus rapidement pour atteindre notre objectif, mais sans courir, car après tout, nous venons de bonne famille. Après quelques minutes nous atteignons notre but.

— Surtout, ne regarde pas à ta droite, me murmure Théo. Et qu'est-ce que je fais, je regarde dans cette direction pour remarquer Granger et Wesley s'embrasser ainsi Weslette et Finnigan.  
— Récupérons vite nos livres et partons d'ici, je murmure à mon tour. Il hoche la tête.

Nous empruntons nos livres et nous quittons la bibliothèque avec empressement et ainsi éviter toutes confrontations avec les griffons.  
Une fois de retour dans les cachots, je souffre de soulagement.

— Une mauvaise rencontre ? questionne mon cousin.  
— Juste vu deux visions d'horreur. Granger et Wesley s'embrasser, ains que Weslette et Finnigan. Réponds Théo.  
— Je vais dans ma chambre.  
Je n'attends pas que l'un d'eux me réponde. Mais en connaissant mon cousin, il serait venu si Théo ne l'avait pas empêché lui disant que j'ai besoin d'un moment de solitude. Une fois seul je m'écroule contre la porte. Les voir heureux sans moi me fait souffrir, même si je sais qu'ils m'ont utilisé, pour moi ils étaient mes amis, mes tout premiers amis.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me reprends pour finir mes devoirs.

Le lendemain arrive vite et la sortie aussi, j'agis comme si de rien n'était pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et ainsi esquiver la surprotection de ma maison. De base leur protection est un peu limite, mais s'ils ont le malheur de savoir que je suis émotionnellement instable la protection risque de m'étouffer et je risque vraiment d'exploser et ce qui permettra à Dumbleudore et ses sbires de savoir que je suis au courant de ma filiation et c'est ce que j'ai envie d'éviter. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir c'est qu'il me fera s'il découvre que je suis au courant de la vérité.  
Je souffle pour évacuer le stress en moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou plutôt me disant que je devais le rejoindre devant la maison hurlante. Je dis en revoir au groupe et mon cousin m'accompagne.

— Bonjour mon fils ! Comment vas-tu ?   
— Bonjour père, bien je vous remercie et vous ?   
— Bien, mais combien de fois, je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et non de me vouvoyer ?   
— Je suppose beaucoup de fois... Mais...   
— Je sais que tu as encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'y faire. Si je voulais te voir, c'est pour vous informer que la bataille de Poudlard aura bientôt lieu. Et pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite, Severus vous le dira au dernier moment que la bataille commence. Sinon amusez-vous et profitez bien de votre sortie.   
— Oui papa  
— Oui mon oncle.

Nos amis nous attendent à « les trois balais ».  
Dray et moi commandons une bière au beurre, une fois cette dernière finie nous allons chez Honeydukes puis nous rentrons au château, car la nuit commence à se lever.

Rien d'intéressant ne se passe jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, quelques insultes provenant des rouges et ors, rendre les devoirs à l'heure et de temps à autre les sorties au Près au lard.   
Je passe les vacances au manoir des Malfoy, où mon père va nous rejoindre pour les fêtes. Je ne suis toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il prépare, mais j'en suis sûr que c'est en lien avec Dumbleudore et son ordre de poulet frit.  
Aussi ce qui me mets la puce à l'oreille, il y a beaucoup de réunions avec ses partisans de rang élevé et je ne peux pas y participer alors que de bases les réunions importantes ou non je peux y prendre part.

Aussi mon père à Noël s'est débarrassé de l'horcrux qui est logé dans ma tête pour le réintégrer dans son corps.   
Il a récupéré un petit peu de sa santé mentale, il a retrouvé aussi son corps d'avant.   
Donc tout va pour le mieux, mais le seul point noir est le directeur est toujours vivant et une fois mort je pourrais vraiment profiter de ma vie.

— Alexender, j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi !   
— Laquelle père ? Je demande curieux.   
— Viens dans ma chambre et tu le sauras.  
— J'arrive ! Je rentre dans sa chambre et remarque une femme à côté de lui et qu'elle ressemble à Lucuis. Les mêmes cheveux blond platine et ses yeux bleu gris.  
— Alexender voici ta mère, Luncida ! Luncida voici notre fils Alexander ! Si j'ai caché l'existence de l'autre, c'était pour préserver.   
Les deux discutent pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu et préparer une douce vengeance qui sera destinée aux sorciers noirs.

Le mois de janvier laisse place à celui de février, même si le froid s'engouffre toujours dans le château, la température est plus supportable surtout dans les cachots qu'il y a quelques semaines. Á part quelques disputes lancées par les gryffondork, rien d'autre d'intéressant c'est déroulé au sein de Poudlard, mais certaines attaques ont eu lieu dans des petits cottages magiques près du château, signifiant sûrement que le projet de mon père commencera dans un peu de temps.

Fin février arrive et Severus, convoque tous les enfants des partisans de mon père dans la salle commune y compris moi.

— Si je vous ai réunis ici, ce soir. Il y a une raison. La grande bataille ce déroulera, ce soir et ici à Poudlard. Les trois dernierneres vous aiderez les adultes, les quatrièmes et troisièmes années vous protéger les plus jeunes des autres maisons. Et les deux premières années, vous restez ici pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Le soir arrive à grands pas et la bataille finale aussi. Nous avons agi comme à notre habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.   
Une heure avant le couvre-feu, l'attaque commence.   
L'affrontement se déroule dans le parc, je suis rejoint par Nagini qui m'emmène jusqu'à mon père, où se déroule le duel contre Dumbleudore.

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs se persécutent et s'annulent à chaque impact.  
Mon père lève sa baguette une dernière fois et lance le fameux sort de la mort : Avada Kedavra, le rayon vert sort de sa baguette et se dirige en direction du cœur de l'homme barbu. Ce dernier tombe raide mort, ce qui signifie que nous avons gagné.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius devient le directeur de Poudlard et Severus directeur adjoint.   
Aussi le système de maison à disparu, mais maintenant due à notre statut, sang pur, sang-mêlé, traite à son sang et né moldu, nous n'avons pas les mêmes droits. Les sangs purs ont tous les pouvoirs et tous les élèves sont obligé de leur obéir, les sangs mêlés eux n'ont pas de pouvoirs et les traites à leur sang ou sang de bourbe sont les esclaves des sangs purs.   
Toutes les personnes qui se sont opposées à mon père sont mortes j'ai réussi à épargner les jumeaux et Arthur Wesley ainsi que Rémus et Sirus, sauf que Rémus a été obligé de rejoindre la meute de Fenrir.   
Les créateurs magiques vivent en toute tranquillité et ont le droit de travailler librement. Le ministre a été dissous pour laisser place à une monarchie constitutionnelle, malgré que mon père soit le dirigeant pour éviter toute rébellion et coup d'état, avant de prendre une décision importante ils demandent l'avis du peuple.

Quant à moi, je n'ai plus peur de me faire attaquer à chaque couloir, je suis heureux entouré de mes amis et d'une famille qui m'aime, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me combler à part le fait de me trouver une petite amie ou un petit ami. Mais je crois que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour Théo, j'hésite à lui demander de sortir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je lui demande de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre pour lui faire ma déclaration.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes interminable, j'arrive à lui dire ce que je ressent pour lui et il me dit qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi.


End file.
